Glaive
| notes = }} Charge attacks throw the weapon and returns after three bounces or after it reaches a certain distance. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. The Glaive blueprint can also be acquired through alert missions.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649 It also can be obtained via Login Rewards. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed after the Glaive leaves the hand **You are allowed to fire your weapon after letting go of the Glaive or reload. ***As catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action, catching the Glaive while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Has both and polarity slots. *Has it own exclusive† mods: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions' rewards. (†Note: all of these mods also work on the Kestrel). *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks.. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *Requires large amounts of materials to craft. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without rare Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy. *If passing through Volt's electric shield it will inflict full damage to the owner when returns, as of 10.3.4. Most likely a bug. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86FW5afAFgM Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * slot is ideal for Killing Blow (charge damage) and for Reflex Coil (charge speed). Increasing the charge speed further is not necessary, focus on increasing the flight speed if you want to increase DPS. *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without Power Throw can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. *When using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. Notes *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. * Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. * Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. * Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is point blank to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. When used upclose with a Quick Return mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown over and over. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does infact do 150. Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive shares the same sheath style with the the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. * A similar weapon is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. * The word "glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, one of which is what is portrayed in the game. * Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding a Primed Glaive, along with a Sicarus Prime. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Dark Sector 2013-07-09 17-55-57-41.png|The Glaive as seen on the Dark Sector menu screen darksector-03.jpg|darksector and nemesis with Lotus symbol |link=http://einfogames.com/news/files/2012/11/darksector-03.jpg Warframe Glaive Only (Ceres, Ludi) Warframe Glaive Gameplay See Also *Glaive Prime, the prime version of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. Sources Category:Melee Thrown